Parker Halliwell
“People aren't just ants rushing around over a crust of bread. Every life, no matter how isolated, touches hundreds of others. It's up to us to decide if those micro connections are positive or negative. But whichever we decide, it does impact the ones we deal with. One word can give someone the strength they needed at that moment or it can shred them down to nothing. A single smile can turn a bad moment good. And one wrong outburst or word could be the tiny push that causes someone to slip over the edge into destruction.” -Parker's Narration. Parker Halliwell is the last child and only son of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. He is the younger brother to Pamela Halliwell and Primrose Halliwell and the younger half brother to Percy Turner and PJ Turner. Abilities and Powers *'Premonition' - Premonition is the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This power is said to be highly desirable, since it often helps a witch evade dangerous situations. *'Beaming' - Beaming is a form of teleportation where the user disappears and appears in a pink glow originating at the heart. This form of teleportation is used exclusively by Cupids and Cupid-Witches and is the only way to enter Cupid's Temple, due to its protection from evil. Personality and Appearence Parker is a handsome young man with an oval face, brown eyes. His hair is sometimes a quiff and other times something else. His height is 5' 7" (1.69 m), he has a slightly athletic physique. Parker is a mischevious, funny boy and prank-loving boy. Parker is an extremely brave, loyal, and selfless person who possesses tremendous strength of character. Parke was also very strong-willed and unafraid to stand up for himself. Story Season 1 ;Exposed Part 1 Parker begins the episode with Primrose and Pamela in a rescue attempt of their mother. Then the three chanted the spell written by Parker to open a portal to get their mother to safety. After entering the portal and going into Limbo she, with the rest of her family, got trapped in a ring of fire. Courtesy of Percy Turner, after some banter with he and PJ Turner, Cole finds them and reveals that they are Phoebe's children. ;Exposed Part 2 The family remains entrapped in the circle as Percy didn't know how to undo it. It isn't until Ian comes along and uses his own power to free them. The three siblings then rechant the spell they used except with Phoebe's rewording. Ian soon betrays them and entraps everybody but Percy and Pj in the ring of fire. Ian tempts to have both Pj and Percy come with him to the real world, Pj eagerly agrees but Percy chooses to save his family. The family escaped to the other side, all except Cole. After returning Phoebe and Coop quickly decide they have to leave as their presents will hurt their children as the police knew Phoebe was a witch. Leaving Primrose in charge, Phoebe and Coop left. ;Your Past Life Bites Parker is first shown coming home with Primrose in tow. She's obviously worried about him because he refuses to share his premonition with her. She soon meets West but their meeting is short lived as a kidnap attempt took place. Primrose came close to being kidnapped but was luckily saved by Shane, West's older brother. Parker then reveals that in his vision he saw Primrose as a vampire. West then figures out that whatever triggered the premonition could help them and Parker brings in an old victorian dress. Shane and West then leave and Primrose asks Pamela to watch Parker for the night. Pamela warns her that she shouldn't be alone but Primrose pays no heed. Parker finds out that in Primrose's past life she got turned into a vampire. And stayed one, even becoming their queen before her death. This same pack of vampires are the ones who turned Primrose. ;Human Love Pamela Charms a Boy Possession Obsession Teen Witch Loves Light The Normal Demons Parker's New Pal Lost Control Prue Big Brother Percy's First Date The "What If" Alternative Part 1 The "What If" Alternative Part 2 Relationships Family ;PJ Turner :Main article: Parker and Pj ;Percy Turner :Main article: Parker and Percy ;Pamela Halliwell :Main article: Pamela and Parker ;Primrose Halliwell :Main article: Parker and Primrose Parker is Primrose's younger brother with an almost 10 year age gap, after Phoebe leaves she is very motherly towards him. ;Cole Turner ;Piper Halliwell ;Leo Wyatt ;Wyatt Halliwell ;Chris Halliwell ;Melinda Halliwell ;Paige Mathews ;Henry Mitchell ;Kat Mitchell ;Tamora Mitchell ;Henry Mitchell Jr. Friends ;Ian Rowe ;Shane Rowe ;West Rowe ;Jordan Erth ;Lily Dominic Etymology * Parker: Parker is a family name of English origin, derived from Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park". "Parker" was also a nickname given to gamekeepers in medieval England. It is the 51st-most common surname in the United Kingdom. Within the United States, it is ranked as the 47th-most common surname. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Category:Characters